


Memories and keepsakes - prompts filled and unfulfilled

by rubberchicken4u



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberchicken4u/pseuds/rubberchicken4u
Summary: A place for Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 71
Kudos: 153





	1. Prompt 1: Friend's little sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeblue/gifts).

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so I hope I'm doing this right. Ilikeblue prompted me with friend's little sister, UST, reunion and secret. I'm not sure I filled them all, but here goes!

Friend’s little sister, UST, reunion, secret:

It had never occurred to Jaime Lannister that Brienne Tarth was susceptible to change. It had been several years since he had met her last, but while on the meantime he had gotten older, in his mind’s eye Brienne had always staid a ten year old tomboy with one skimmed knee.

The Lannisters and the Tarths weren’t close as families, but Jaime had been best friends with Galladon, the eldest of Tarth children, since the two boys were fifteen. Galladon and Jaime had went on to attend the same college in King’s Landing, and now Jaime was joining Galladon on his weekend visit home to the island of Tarth.

Like Galladon, Brienne had been tall for her age, and it had seemed to Jaime that she had literal trouble fitting in. She was too big, she was too tomboyish and she wasn’t what people expected a girl to be. At ten she was almost as tall as Jaime and her big brother, and while she adored Galladon, she was a bit of a loner and didn’t seek out their company much.

Brienne Tarth at sixteen was something else, and Jaime shifted uncomfortably to reign in his body’s unwelcome and unexpected response. A quick glance at Galladon showed that thankfully he had not noticed.

“Hey sister! It’s been so long you must have grown another inch since I saw you last!”

“Har har” Brienne managed while being twirled around by her brother. They were of similar height now, and both taller than Jaime. Galladon was always doing tall jokes, but Brienne didn’t seem entirely pleased.

Jaime looked at her more closely while Galladon kept teasing her. Brienne was like a colt with limbs too long she quite hadn’t learned to control yet. Her straight hair was pulled up in a functional, no nonsense ponytail, leaving her face bare. She still wore no make up, not even lipgloss on her too full lips, and it seemed to Jaime like she had even more freckles now, making constellations on her light skin. The dark, ruddy blush was certainly familiar. It started from her face and the tips of her ears and went down all the way to the neckline of her dark blue T-shirt. Jaime’s want of seeing where the blush ended was all new, though, and it made him feel unsteady. You never, ever thought of sisters like that. Galladon would never do that to him with Cersei, so he had to curb this strange new enthusiam now.

“You remember Jaime, right?” Galladon was asking his sister, and now Brienne turned to face him fully. 

For a moment Jaime was mesmerized by the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He did not remember them being this blue before.

“Of course I remember, Gal” she said and came right on over, offering Jaime her hand.

Brienne’s hand was large, just like it’s owner, but it still fit well with his own. He shook it firmly, if a tad slowly and then let her go, never taking his eyes off hers. The blush on her cheeks seemed to deepen, while Jaime could hear Galladon asking what was for dinner. Brienne turned away, and Jaime forced his shoulders to relax.

So what if Brienne Tarth was sixteen now, and he found her reasonably noticeable in a strange sort of way. He could handle himself, and he could certainly get over it. He had seen freckles on milky skin before, and certainly breasts more noteworthy than hers. Though they were rather nice and petite in her otherwise athletic body, he thought. But no matter, he could resist. 

====

If Friday had Jaime positive that he would resists, Sunday had him thinking that he must never againt follow Galladon for another visit to Tarth. 

Brienne wore sleep shorts to breakfast on Saturday morning. Totally decent sleep shorts with pictures of sushi in them (as an islander, Brienne loved her fish!), but with legs so long even decent shorts became something else. He had a hard time turning his gaze away from her thick, powerfull thighs. Hard. Speaking of, he was relieved yet genuinely surprised that Galladon hadn’t noticed how he suddenly had to cover his crotch half the time. As a man in his early twenties, Galladon would know the signs. Thankfully he made no connection with the hidden state of Jaime’s crotch and his own sister.

Where did Brienne get those thighs? Galladon mentioned his sister often and Jaime knew she did all kinds of sports, but if he knew what sport it was to thank for or to blame for his predicament this Saturday morning he might have made a hefty, Lannister sized donation to it.

Brienne was wearing the same sushi shorts on Sunday morning when she said goodbye to both her brother Galladon and Jaime, this time with a tiny light blue top with spagetti straps that accentuated the width of her shoulders.

'It must be swimming', Jaime decided. Like Galladon, Brienne had always been an excellent swimmer, and she had swimmer’s shoulders. Wide yet lean, and so muscular and powerful that Jaime knew this girl of sixteen could owerpower even him. Why was that such a turn on, he wondered. He was used to more fragile looking girls, like his sister Cersei who had a will of iron hidden behind her smile and feminine body. Just by default Cersei had been his female ideal of sorts for a long time, but now he was fascinated by new possibilities...


	2. Prompt 2: Awkward flirting and miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue gave me the prompt "awkward flirting, miscommunication". This features co-workers at the library.

Brienne Tarth did her best not to notice whatever her colleague Jaime Lannister was doing at the desk beside her. She just knew it was some kind of mischievous bullshit. She kept her eyes tightly on her current customer and ignored the ridiculous ass.

Jaime Lannister had worked beside her at the library for two years now. Two years of continuous putdowns, shenanigans and he provoking her daily just to get a rise. The man could not shut up to save his life. It was bad enough when he did it in the office room they shared with some colleagues, but having it happen in front of customers made her eye twitch. She had never had a twitch before Jaime came along.

“I don’t know why you keep pretending not to see me when it’s clearly written on your face. A rather flushed face it is, if you ask me.”

Answering was futile, but so were all attempts of actually ignoring him so when the customer left she heard herself answer anyway.

“I did not ask you.”

“You never ask. Why is that?” he wondered aloud, turning his annoyingly gorgeous face to face hers. Brienne wanted to lick the stubble on his jaw or break his fantasy inducing nose. Either way. She hastily buried her current favorite musing of having his bumped nose delving between her all too thick thighs and coughed delicately to distract herself.

It was infuriating to be so attracted to someone she wanted to pummel, and outright frightening to be attracted to someone so fine, like half a god. Brienne knew that she was considered homely at best and that beauty was only skin deep anyway, but she also knew that even ugly women felt attracted to attractive men and that’s how the world worked!

The least she could ask of the world was the ability to keep said half a god (other half an arrogant asshole!) ignorant of her debaucherous fantasies. Especially the fascination she had with his nose.

“Have you considered the possibility that I do not want your opinion? Yet you keep on giving it to me,” she answered primly.

Instead of discouraging Jaime, her answer seemed to elate him. Only too late Brienne realized her folly in taking part in this skewed form of banter.

“Oh, I’ll give it, Wench. I’ll always give it to you,” he smirked.

For a moment Brienne froze in place and let herself consider the possibility that Jaime actually realized what he was saying, how he was saying it and who he was saying it to. Then she gave a quick shake to her head as if to free herself of the thought as a dog would rid itself of water droplets. She was reading way too much into this. Jaime just liked to see her suffer. He was a bit sadistic that way.

“When I want your opinion I shall ask it, though I highly doubt that day shall ever arise.”

“Oh, you never know what may or may not rise. There’s always hope.”

‘Not of you shutting up’, Brienne thought but didn’t want to sound mean.

Sometimes their exchanges were reciprocal and sometimes not. It was such a weird balance between friendly and dysfunctional. She honestly couldn’t say anymore if she dreaded this banter or lived for it, and she wondered if he felt the same.

===

Jaime Lannister looked through the new arrivals in the back room where the library staff had the opportunity to familiarize with the books before they went out to the public. It was a perk, but also a part of the job. It had always struck Jaime as funny (bordering on ludicrous) how many people actually thought librarians had intimate knowledge of each and every book in the building, and could answer any ask on demand, just from the top of their heads.

Not that he couldn’t, if the question pertained to his own section.

Going through the new arrivals had another perk. He loved finding new, risqué books to plant on Brienne’s desk. The trick was to not do it too often. Maybe every other week or two, with sometimes a longer time in between, just so she had the time to start feeling safe.

Sometimes a new “sizzling erotic thriller” (yawn) with a particularly racy cover. Perhaps a new photograph book with titillating imagery. Then there were the guides. How to improve one’s quality of life through tantric sex, The A to Z of S&M (placing that particular book on her desk had been inspired of him, though it featured some quite heavy stuff he really wouldn’t be into, basing on his sneak peek) and A Quick Guide to Cunnilingus. Personally, the latter title made him a bit ambivalent. If you were going down there (and Jaime thought real men should), being as quick as possible about it wasn’t the best way to go.

If only the wide general public realized what wealth of wonders one could loan out from the public library, free of charge!

He was just positioning his new find (The Gift of Sex: A Guide to Sexual Fulfillment) very carefully on Brienne’s desk when a voice behind him startled him into a surprised little screech.

“That constitutes as sexual harassment, you know.”

Podrick Payne was looking at Jaime so disapprovingly and his big brown eyes filled with such utter disappointment that Jaime felt horrible. The only sound Jaime got out of his mouth was an ‘err’.

“I still don’t get what you are trying to achieve by this. You’re not mean so it can’t be that but if you’re trying to be funny you’re not.”

Being told off by Pod was a new experience to Jaime. Pod wasn’t meek exactly, but he was very compliant and he liked things to go smoothly. Jaime had rarely heard him disagree with anyone and Jaime had never heard him raise his voice. Jaime had never seen this side of the young intern.

“I’m –I’m not trying to–I don’t mean to upset the Wench she’s my favorite person!”

“So what exactly is–” Pod leaned in and took a hold of the book to check out the title, “-'The Gift of Sex: A Guide to Sexual Fulfillment’ meant to convey? Is that an offer?”

Jaime sputtered.

“That’s–that’s-”

“It is, isn’t it? Look, I don’t want to rain on your parade or spoil your 'stress relieving banter among colleagues’ or however you two have labeled this thing you’re having, but I know for a fact she doesn’t realize that you’re offering.“

"Offering?” Jaime said faintly, “Offering what?”

Pod just smirked, looking unrecognizable in the process.

“Why Jaime, the gift of sex and sexual fulfillment of course.”

Jaime could hear Podrick bloody Payne whistling as he walked away.


	3. Prompt 3: Voyerim + mistaken identity (library universe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue's prompt: voyerim + mistaken identity
> 
> Both Jaime Lannister and Brienne Tarth have a reason to go clothes shopping.

Brienne didn't particularly enjoy the thought of clothes shopping, but sometimes one had to just grin and bear it. Upcoming Christmas parties she could perhaps ignore and go with her warm red sweater and Christmas bauble earrings, but her dad's wedding was something she had to make a visible effort for. She didn't mind his lady friend, and she wanted to make him happy and give him her blessings.

She had considered asking Margaery to come with her, but despite (or partly, because of) Margaery's fashion sense Brienne had decided that she didn't have the energy to deal with Margaery in a situation like this. She meant well, but Margaery just couldn't put herself in Brienne's shoes, just like Brienne couldn't fathom how it would feel like to be a shining rose like Margaery Tyrell. Shopping for clothes was uncomfortable enough alone.

====

If anyone had asked him, Jaime couldn't quite explain just how he had ended up as a shopping assistant for his younger brother's fiancee. He appreciated nice clothes on women as much as anyone, but he had never actually offered his help to Tysha. Yet here they were, at a huge department store during rush hour, and Tyrion had no idea about Tysha's planned surprise.

Jaime grimaced at the thought of Tyrion's fiancee modelling clothes for him. Gods, he wished there wouldn't be any lingerie involved. Tyrion was likely to laugh at that, knowing how uncomfortable the thought alone would make his brother, but Jaime really didn't want to see Tysha in her underwear. Nor did he particularly want to get laughed at more by Tyrion; Tyrion found enough reasons for that as it was. The Lannister brothers had a good relationship though, with lots of laughter and sarcasm given by both sides. Lannister family upbringing was such that it either brought siblings together or it tore them apart. 

"I will take these to the fitting room at the back. Come and see in a few minutes," Tysha said, showing him a hefty pile of clothes crammed in her shopping bag that bore the store's logo.

'This is gonna take a while', Jaime thought resignedly.

====  
Brienne yanked the fourth dress down her thigs in anger she could hardly repress.

This was no use, nothing fit! She couldn't get these dresses past her thighs, even though she had tried to choose loose cuts and nothing too form fitting. She was just too big for an average woman, and not many labels made clothes that fit her. Especially dresses.

"How is it going in there?" the sales lady asked, sounding doubtful to Brienne's overheated ears. She wanted to growl, but refrained herself.

"Not that well I'm afraid. These are just too tight."

The sales lady coughed behind the curtain, and Brienne rolled her eyes.

"Your body type, as statusque as it is, isn't most usual. If you give me a few minutes I might find something that fits properly. You can give me the clothes you've already tried." the saleslady suggested.

Brienne moved the curtain a bit and handed the dresses out. Maybe it was good for the lady to get some idea of the dresses and styles Brienne had already tried. On the meantime she could try on some of the lingerie she had selected. 

Compared to other clothing, Brienne rather enjoyed lingerie; lingerie was much easier to fit. Her chest was quite modest, but that actually made shopping for bras quite wonderful. She could pick her usual size from the rack, and most often it would fit. Then there were the push up bras, or bras with slight padding that really helped hold the girls out. A part of her would die to see Jaime Lannister's face if he knew she was wearing this stuff. He was always quick to tease her with innuendo and seemed to think that she was near virginal. Maybe she was, but *not* in her mind. 

And then the panties. So what if no one else saw them. She knew. It was scintillating to wear sensual underwear under her usual clothes and have no one know. There were pinstripes, hearts and flowers, silk and cotton, sometimes a printed text. Her very favorites were the kind with ruffles on the bottom, but those were more for special occasions because the ruffles showed under regular clothes. 

'Yeah, Jaime Lannister would definitely notice if I wore these to work,' Brienne thought as she turned the pair over in her hands. Light pink, and the ruffles buttery cream in shade. 

Just scrumptious. 

====

Jaime saw a sales lady hurrying away from the fitting rooms looking harried, carrying discarded dresses on her arm. Maybe Tysha didn't need him to judge the clothes after all, he thought and his mood brightened considerably.

He walked further down the space and was about to raise his voice to ask Tysha to announce herself when he noticed a closed curtain at the end of the row. He walked there unhurriedly, and realized that the curtain wasn't closed all the way at the top; probably left that way by the sales lady. He was about to grab the curtain and pull it tighter when he realized several things, near simultaneously.

That was not his brother's fiancee.

That was his favorite co-worker Brienne Tarth.

And finally...

Brienne Tarth was wearing a pink bra and ruffled panties that made her firm ass look nothing short of...of stupendous. 

Jaime didn't realize he was staring. Jaime didn't realize he should turn away. There was not a single rational thought left in his head, with all his blood surging to his cock. 

Just as Jaime had pictured (and Jaime *had* pictured it quite a bit) her whole body was covered in freckles. There were freckles all over her strong back and her thick, luscious thighs. Jaime thought he could even see freckles on her toes, but that could be a trick of the light. Her tits looked small but full on delicious display and he thought he could see the shape of her nipples though the delicate cup.

Jaime felt something vibrate in his pocket and in a daze he pulled his phone out.

Tysha: Where are you? I'm first at the left.

Jaime took a deep breath and backed down from the fitting room, relieved that Brienne was still looking at herself in the mirror and hadn't noticed him. Before he left to look for Tysha he carefully pulled the curtain all the way closed, as quietly as possible.

====  
To Brienne's surprise the sales lady did find her a suitable dress; a little dark blue tube dress made of stretchy material. Her long legs made it perhaps a tad shorter than she would have liked, but she knew to leave well enough alone. The dress would work for the wedding and perhaps for the Christmas parties as well. With it she bought several pairs of underwear, including the frilly thing she couldn't wear to work. What the hell, she thought. It made her ass look not half bad.

When she was leaving the department store she thought she saw Jaime somewhere in the neighboring store, but before she could be certain he moved away from her view. Brienne shrugged and went on with her day.


	4. Prompt 4: drunken texting+caregiving/hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue prompted me with drunken texting + caregiving/hurt/comfort, with a bonus of wanting libraryJaime to tell libraryBrienne he likes her bum. So obviously, this takes place in the same library universe.

When the phone beeped at 11.25pm on a Friday night Brienne Tarth was mildly surprised. She didn’t often get texts or alerts this late, but being Friday night it was probably Margaery or Sansa, or Margaery *and* Sansa. What it actually was? A curious WhatsApp message from Jaime Lannister.

Jaime: What are you wearing?

‘What on earth?’ Brienne puzzled. Was he texting her by mistake? Mistake or not, she knew she was blushing. 

Sure, Jaime had her number and she had his, but they only messaged about work related things. Okay, *one* time Jaime had messaged a storm during a bad blind date set up by his brother Tyrion, but that was an exception that had made the rule.

He *had* to be texting her by mistake.

Brienne: A frown. That one wasn’t meant for me, was it?

Despite her words she was actually wearing a smile and took a hearty sip of her red wine. She might, or might not have, drained her glass and poured some more.

First there was a pause, and then three dots jumping up and down, indicating Jaime was writing. The dots stopped and continued several times until finally a new message from Jaime appeared on her screen.

Jaime: Is that all?

At first Brienne didn’t follow his meaning. 

Brienne: Is that all what?

Jaime: Is that all you’re wearing?

Brienne was too flabbergasted to form a reply even in her mind. Before that had enough time to become an issue, the phone started vibrating in her hand. She nearly dropped it in panic, seeing Jaime’s name appear on the screen. Brienne felt her heart thud faster and faster, debating whether or not she should answer. Not wanting to appear like a coward to Jaime ”half a god” Lannister made up her mind.

“Jaime.” The word came out half a sigh.

“Brienne,” he said in turn, and for once it didn’t sound mischievous or smirking at all. She should have known that that sentiment couldn’t last too long.

“So…” he elongated the word obscenely, “whatcha wearing?”

Brienne could feel herself flush *all* over. There was a tingling feeling in her gut and some definite moisture and swelling between her legs but she could not let him know. The glee would be eternal, and he would never let her forget it. Brienne tried to sound as prim and disapproving as possible as she asked if he was drunk.

“I’m delightfully tipsy, thanks for asking,” he said heartily, the satisfied smile evident in his voice.

Brienne took another deep sip of her wine, wishing she was ‘delightfully tipsy’ as well. Gods give her strength!

“Is something the matter, Jaime?”

He gave a heavy sigh, “I really like it when you say my name like that.”

“Like what?” Brienne asked, sounding defending even to her own ears. She grimaced.

“Like it matters.” 

There was a silence, both of them searching for something to say. Brienne wondered how silence could feel both so comfortable and so excruciating at the same time. But then, many things with this man did.

“Of course you matter. Is it *Tywin* again?” 

Jaime always called his father *Tywin*, and Brienne could hear the italics as he said it.

“Something like that,” he acquiesced, and Brienne was okay to leave it at that. He had never wanted to talk about it.

“You know that you can talk to me if you want, don’t you?” she wanted to make sure.

A man like Jaime Lannister couldn’t have many confidants. It was hard to trust anyone when your family was so well known as to be infamous. It must have painted quite a target on his back. And then there were the people asking for handouts.

“Thank you.” he said slowly, “But tonight I’d rather hear about your underwear.”

Brienne wanted to be upset for the whiplash speed of the mood change, but rolled her eyes instead.

“Oh, you’d like to know, would you?” she challenged.

“Yes,” he sighed emphatically.

Brienne knew this was a very bad idea. She knew that if she went down this road, nothing would ever be quite the  
same again. She couldn’t stop herself. She wanted to take the plunge, *needed* to.

“It’s pink,” she breathed.

It sounded like Jaime was swallowing, before he managed to ask, “With frills?”

“Yes.”

“I can picture it,” he said, out of breath. “Please don’t take this the wrong way Brienne, but…”

“But?”

“You have a *marvelous* behind.”

“Jaime!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone wants to prompt me in this library universe, you can, by leaving it with your comment.


	5. Prompt 5: Locked in a room + unintentional physical contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue prompted me with locked in a room + unintentional physical contact, bonus for mentioning pink panties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word of warning…due to the prompt this went off to a rather emotional, even somewhat fluffy place. It feels strange, as I will always be an UST girl. But prompts are about flexing one's muscles, so here be some fluff. Probably too much for those who don't enjoy it and not enough for those that do.

Jaime was coming to the conclusion that he had to act soon. No, not soon. *Today*.

Things between him and Brienne had been…tense, since last weekend’s surprise call. And surprising it had been, though what still surprised Jaime the most was finding the actual balls to make said call.

It had been the pink panties that did it, he thought. With *ruffles*. He *really* didn’t want to come off like a pervert or a creep, but how was a man supposed to react to that? And it had all been due to an accident, though gods knew he wouldn’t have minded a peek before. He had been inexplicably attracted to Brienne ever since she first called him out on his bullshit in that no-nonsense way of hers that put everyone in line. He admired her for that, and for so many other things.

*Seeing* for himself what she wore under her nice but functional work clothes had been nothing short of revelatory. Having her tell him on the phone, shyly with that deep voice of hers that she was *currently* wearing said underwear had pretty much short circuited his brain. He thought he was still suffering from those after effects.

When they met at work on Monday, Brienne had tried to act as normal as possible but she had lowered her gaze a lot and tried to avoid being alone in the room with him. Once she had brushed his arm by mistake and gone mute for the rest of the Monday staff meeting. Yet, at times he thought he had caught her looking at him with such a *tender* gaze that this conflict was starting to mess with his head. 

‘Of course you matter’, she had said as if it was obvious and his heart had melted into a puddle. The exact opposite had happened in other, intimate areas.

But the time had come to try and talk to her about it. They had to sort out the situation somehow. What was it that Podrick had called it? Something like ‘the thing you’re having’. If Pod knew there was a thing between him and Brienne, then there really was a thing. He just had to get her to acknowledge it.

====  
The chance came later that day when Brienne entered their work room as Jaime was doing research for his book club. Worried that she might find reason to flee again, he exclaimed “No, don’t go!”

Brienne turned to look at him hesitantly, and Jaime felt like he could drown in the deep tranquil sea of her eyes.

“Close the door and come here,” he said in a gravelly voice. “Please.”

Brienne closed the door and Jaime heard the click of the lock. She walked slowly towards his desk, with a slight frown on her face. Jaime could relate; he was feeling a bit apprehensive himself. Not about her, though. Never about her.

“Are you upset about last weekend?” he asked.

Brienne seemed to consider her reply carefully. “I’m not upset Jaime. I guess I’m just…confused still. Or surprised. Both. I don’t know where this is going; *if* this is going.”

“There is no if.” Jaime hoped that his voice was as sure as whatever he felt in his heart when he looked at Brienne. He closed the distance between them and touched her cheek softly with his fingertips.

“What is this, Jaime?” she whispered. 

Jaime needed to dissolve some of the tension that was building between them. Or perhaps gear it towards a more sexual direction instead this excruciating, exhilarating soul searching going on between them. And this wasn’t the time or the place for it, even with a locked door. 

“Well, personally I hope it’s a beginning for something wonderful...but it could just be your animal magnetism.”

Brienne looked like she didn’t know if it was a compliment or an insult. 

“Is there anything you take seriously?” she scolded.

Jaime looked into her eyes, never wavering as he replied, “Most things. I take most things seriously, but especially you.”

One hundred per cent true, this admission seemed to mollify Brienne.


	6. prompt 6: First kiss + defending honor (book verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to stretch my writing muscles and do a prompt in the ASOIAF universe rather than GoT or mod AU. I likeblue prompted me with first kiss and defending honor, and I of course used the opportunity to write Hyle Hunt. If there is one thing I want from Winds, it’s to see how Jaime meets Hyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the whole business of Lady Stoneheart is crammed into a couple of paragraphs. (Now there’s a writing exercise for you!)

Ser Hyle Hunt was certainly aware of Brienne of Tarth’s journey through the Riverlands with the Kingslayer. Ser Hyle had personally heard the given name of the Kingslayer come out of Brienne’s too wide mouth when her near festering cheek wound had her fevered and delusional. The brotherhood without banners had called her the Kingslayer’s whore.

’Another case of Renly,’ he had thought. What else could he deduce when the said man was the handsomest in Westeros and the maid known far and wide as one of the ugliest. ’Brienne the Beauty’ they had called her, and Hyle had taken part, once. T’was nothing but the truth, after all. He did not think Lannister had had a true taste of her, but even if he had, that made no difference to him. Maybe another disappointment like that would sweeten the value of his own proposal.

The proposal he had made to Brienne before they encountered the brotherhood had been a good, honest deal, for both of them. Hyle respected Brienne enough to not insult her with pretty words better used on prettier maids. Brienne knew the truth, and what Hyle was offering was amiable partnership. He would get to be the husband of the next Evenstar of Tarth, and she would gain the respectability of a husband and the freedom to keep wearing a man’s mail. Hyle had no interest in ruling over Tarth or over his wife; he was happy to be a consort and someday have his child become the next Evenstar.

The maid should appreciate his genuine offer of the marriage bed as well, Hyle thought. She wasn’t likely to get other, respectable offers. Ser Hyle was not bad looking, and he could tolerate her well enough. Of course the lady had not said yes *yet*, but Ser Hyle knew it was just a matter of time until she saw sense. 

If she ever got the chance.

Ser Hyle had lost the track of time since Brienne of Tarth had left both Ser Hyle and her young squire to the hands of the Brotherhood Without Banners and went to retrieve the Kingslayer. The maid was stubborn to a fault, but even Hyle had been surprised when she had been ready to let herself hang for the sake of a Lannister. It was only the act of starting to hang Pod that had changed her mind. Sadly Podrick was not faring very well, but he tried to stay brave for his ”ser lady” that was coming back for them.

In hindsight Ser Hyle might have suspected, but the unpleasant truth was that while he didn’t see Brienne as entirely unbecoming, he found it impossible to fathom a man like Lannister could find her comely. A man like Jaime Lannister had to have had more than his fair share of offers from pretty maids, serving wenches and matrons alike, bound by oath to celibacy or not. Why would he be interested in the Maid of Tarth?

====

Jaime Lannister had known something was wrong when he let Brienne lead him away. The Wench could not lie to save her life, and as hard as she might try to feign it, Jaime could see she had been hurt badly, and the movements she made were unnatural and stilted. The first time she was forced to remove the dirty bandage off her cheek he had been shocked despite himself.

”That isn’t…is that a *human* bite, Lady Brienne?” he had asked, trying to appear calmer than he really felt.

What had he send her to, and what had been done to her? Had someone succeeded in that which many had failed, and gotten her virtue, as well? He didn’t want to chance hurting her more by asking, but he had to know if he had failed her in this, too. The memory of Pia's change between his two visits to Harrenhal was still fresh in his mind, and he thanked the Maiden when Brienne finally managed to answer him no.  
After a two days journey they finally reached their destination. 

When Jaime saw what had once been Catelyn Stark and was now Lady Stoneheart, he was truly speechless for perhaps the first time in his life. Life had been cruel to Catelyn and her family, and by the looks of her, death had been no kinder. This was not the highborn lady that Brienne had served, but a cold, vengeful wraith set on bringing pain to everyone who had ever dreamed of hurting her or her family. There had been an attempt at a trial, and it had not surprised Jaime when Brienne offered to be his champion in a trial by combat. Lady Stoneheart was spitting mad, wheezing that Brienne of Tarth had once been her sword and now she had given away her honor and her virtue for the likes of the Kingslayer. 

The fight turned into a blood bath. If some of Lady Stoneheart’s own hadn’t turned against her, they both would have surely died. The one they called Thoros of Myr had changed the tide of the battle, and instead of dead on the battlefield, the Wench was now bleeding while an ill looking young boy tried to staunch the flow.

”So this is the Kinglayer. The man you were willing to let us all die for.”

The words came from another prisoner of Lady Stoneheart’s who had survived the chaos by joining the fight. He had brown hair and eyes, and a bleeding nose. Jaime found it impossible to tell if his nose had been as crooked and swollen before the fight broke out, as his overall appearance was quite battered.

The boy tending to the Wench’s wounds looked at the other man with clear anger coming off of him in waves.

“Ser—Lady Brienne came back for us. She saved you!”

“It’s fine, Pod,” Brienne calmed the boy down with a steady, heavy hand on his shoulder. The boy continued his work in silence, but seemed a bit mollified.

The other man did not let down, however.

“I always knew you liked a pretty face, Brienne, but surely not the likes of Jaime Lannister.”

Jaime was getting enough of this man with no manners. “Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?” 

“I am Ser Hyle Hunt. I know the lady well.”

Jaime said nothing, waiting for Brienne to acknowledge the situation and explain her relationship to this insolent man. She did not.

Ser Hyle continued, “I made a fair offer of marriage, but she would rather do the same again as she did with Renly and just moon at your beautiful face from afar. Because that’s what will happen, Brienne.”

This was news to Jaime. Brienne looked embarrassed. Jaime knew of course of the three broken betrothals, but he had never much considered any new proposals coming her way. She was the future Evenstar, so naturally there would be many hedge knights ready to deal with much worse than her for a chance at that, even with the war raging on and the future of Tarth undetermined. 

“You are speaking to a high born Lady, Ser.” Jaime ground out.

“I am speaking to the lady who the Brotherhood called the Kinglayer’s whore. A roll in the hay is all you’re going to get from him, Brienne, when I’m the one—“

Suddenly Ser Hyle was down on the ground, holding his nose which was spouting fresh blood.

“Do not call him the Kingslayer in my presence again.” Brienne enunciated slowly, “Without him you would not be alive. He has never besmirched my honor, which is more than I can say for you.”

Despite the less than ideal circumstances Jaime felt quite pleased, but he could not let go of what the Wench had said.

“What do you mean he has *besmirched* your honor?” 

Sensing the danger, Brienne refused to explain further, saying that what was past was in the past. Still, Jaime wanted to make sure this Ser Hyle knew where he stood. He crouched over to Hyle and said quietly, “I better not hear of this again. I take care of what’s mine, and Lannisters always pay their debts.”

As he got up, he continued, “You might start looking for another wench to woo. This one is spoken for.”

Ser Hyle all but sputtered as Jaime yanked Brienne close to his chest and kissed her, bleeding and all. 

The kiss was intense; fierce and sweet just like the Wench herself, and if Jaime was lucky Brienne would not hit him for taking liberties on her person once they were done. Jaime could taste her blood, but he did not mind; they were warriors and they were alive. In fact, it was kissing Brienne that made him feel so alive; like he was still a young man, a man who could do anything! Even become a better man.

Once they came out for air, Brienne did not hit him, but yanked him back and kissed him in turn. It was fumbling and glorious and gave him goose bumps all over.

If Jaime had had a thought to spare, he might have noticed Pod happily grinning at a sour looking Ser Hyle.


	7. Prompt 7: jealousy + longing looks (library)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue's prompt was jealousy and longing looks, and a mention of the pink panties once again. I added Hyle Hunt.

When Jaime had told Brienne that he was hoping this was a beginning to something wonderful he hadn't counted on it being quite this...slow. Despite him making what he considered to be a very expressive, direct effort, all progress had slowed down to a crawl.

The return of Hyle Hunt certainly hadn't helped.

Jaime didn't know what exactly had gone on between Hunt and Brienne in the past, but he did know that Hunt had lived here in the city before. To his knowledge the Wench and Hunt hadn’t been an item back then, but what did he know.

One day a few of weeks ago Hunt had showed up, looking for Brienne. This wasn't unheard of, though it wasn't encouraged to use work hours for personal matters. 

“You’re looking for Brienne Tarth," Jaime had repeated.

The man looked quite harmless and had an earnest sort of face, but that did not fool Jaime. He was sure old king Aerys had once seemed earnest too. This guy was several inches shorter than Jaime and by that definition, quite a lot shorter than Brienne. He wasn't overly handsome nor overly unattractive. Quite average, Jaime decided.

But what did this guy want with his Wench?

"Miss Tarth is not available right now. Who might you be?" Jaime had tried to keep it somewhat civil but he wasn't *that* bothered about it. 

"I'm Hyle Hunt," The guy had said, offering his hand for Jaime to shake. Jaime had wanted to ignore it, but gave it a firm shake. Very short, *very* firm. Not that Jaime played it too macho with the gripping, *he* had style and taste.

"I thought she worked here!" Hyle had sounded relieved to have it confirmed. Jaime had done his best to back pedal but before he had had the chance, the Wench had ruined it all by coming by herself, and Jaime had been witness to Hunt mooning at Brienne's nearing form like a lovesick calf. Sickening!

Jaime wasn't a nosy bastard so he had left the couple to have their reunion in peace. Mostly.

He still hadn't found out much; just that they had gone to the same school at some point. Brienne seemed a bit reserved with Hunt, but with her it was sometimes hard to tell. And she hadn’t been reserved enough to not go out with Hunt. More than once.

First it had been a quick lunch at the cafeteria next door, then coffee after work. The wench never uttered a single word to Jaime about these dates, and that in itself was starting to drive Jaime crazy.

Jaime was a firm believer in the saying “still waters run deep”. While he wouldn’t consider Hunt deep in any measure from what he knew of him, Jaime knew that Brienne was a very thoughtful individual who had a lot going on in her mind. That was one of the reasons she needed someone like Jaime, he had thought; he would make sure Brienne always had a reason to laugh, even if it was just at his ridiculousness. But now this smarmy *Hyle Hunt* with his slick smile and rugged every man appeal was encroaching on Jaime’s territory. He was making the wench laugh with his ridiculousness. Some way, somehow, this had to stop, but so far Jaime was full of only impotent rage. He could feel it festering on his insides like a stomach ache that never went away.

Tyrion had seen through his moping straight away, of course.

“Still not getting closer to climbing that mountain of yours?”

“Classy, Tyrion, classy. Do I talk of Tysha that way?”

Instead of answering Jaime’s question he made the only conclusion available. “So you fancy marrying her one day? Not that I haven’t seen this coming.”

Jaime didn’t know what to say. He was serious about the Wench, but he hadn’t even kissed her and his brother was talking marriage. The progress between him and the Wench was perhaps slow but this was faster than he was ready for.

“No one is having a cloak ceremony.”

“Well not any time soon if it remains up to you alone! Why is this taking so long, anyway?”

Jaime had explained what little he knew of Hyle Hunt, and how Brienne had gone out with him. Tyrion, being Tyrion, had gotten sidetracked by the name.

“Hyle Hunt. Hunt. You do realize that rhymes with—“and Tyrion had laughed and laughed until he could no longer breathe. Jaime wasn’t as amused as Hunt’s name as an omen. He waited for his brother’s conniption to subside, but it took a considerable amount of time, probably due to the wine he had been so thoroughly enjoying.

“I do not care what his name rhymes with or not, I just want him to stay far away from Brienne’s frilly pink panties.”

Tyrion turned to look at Jaime with a look of serious awe, laughter lines still crinkling in the corners of his eyes.

“The *mountain* has frilly pink panties? And how do *you* know the mountain has frilly pink panties? I want to see the frilly pink panties!” By the end Tyrion sounded like petulant child, and then burst out laughing again, almost snorting wine from his nose.

Clearly Tyrion was no help.


	8. Prompt 8: mutual pining + aroused by voice (library)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilikeblue gave me a prompt "mutual pining OR eavesdropping, + aroused by voice". There is no eavesdropping, but I hope this counts as mutual pining.

Brienne came into her apartment and closed the door, flinging the uncomfortable high heeled shoes to the bottom of the closet. Stranger himself must have designed those shoes! She trudged straight to the fridge and picked up a bottle of dry white wine, and poured herself a glass. The tartness of it fit her mood.

She couldn’t really explain why the hell she was bothering with Hyle anyway. It was not as if they had parted their ways amicably, and he was a part of her past that she wanted to remain in the past. Some way he had wormed himself back into her life though, with his dry wit and easy smile. There had been a time when she had liked him, and found him sincere.

There was also her “thing” with Jaime. She felt like she had neglected it and neglected him for Hyle, though that had never been her intention. Even if Jaime was to have no other part in her life but a co-worker, Brienne truly cared about him. He was a huge part of her life, just by insisting to talk to her every day, and listening to what she had to say. The library they worked at was well staffed (a rare, happy thing in their field) and it was entirely possible to not even see each colleague every day, let alone actually converse with them.

After refilling her wine glass she sat down on the couch and put up her poor feet. The dinner with Hyle had gone alright, but when he had leaned in for a good night’s kiss, she had quickly pulled back. He had taken it good humoredly with barely an expression passing on his face, but Brienne felt like it might be time to be firm about this and send Hyle on his way. 

====

Jaime was trying to concentrate on the program about valyrian steel swords on the history channel, but his mind went repeatedly to Brienne and her date with Hunt.

First it was 8 o clock. Then 8:11.

Would she be home soon?

8:43.

Surely she would go home alone, and wouldn’t let Hunt weasel in.

Surely.

9:30.

And, surely it was totally understandable that he was worried about his friend, and called her, right? Just to make sure she got home alright, alone. Since she was, you know, alone. Who knew if Hunt was gentleman enough to take her all the way home?

Who knew if Hyle Hunt was gentleman enough to leave?

Jaime couldn’t sit still anymore; he had to call her.

“Jaime?” her voice was breathy, conjuring up some unpleasant images of what she had possibly been doing before answering. At least she had picked up quickly.

“Expecting someone else?” Smooth Jaime, so smooth. “So, are you home?”

“I just got back.”

“Are you alone?” he enquired, needing to hear her say the actual words.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

There was finality in his voice, he hoped, to let her know what he thought of all this business with Hunt. All the same, he heard himself say it out loud.“ I don’t want you to go out with Hyle Hunt.”

There was a small silence, until she whispered softly “Why?”

“I want to be the man in your life.

“You are a man in my life,” she returned, and he could hear the smile in her voice as she said it.

“With the risk of sounding macho, and to give you full disclosure, Wench, I want to be *the* man in your life.”

She surprised him by turning his earlier word back at him.

“Good.”

====

His voice was like listening to decadent caramel sauce being poured; slow and golden and filthy sweet. And Brienne wouldn't mind hearing some filthy things come out of that mouth. The thought alone was making her toes tingle.

She didn’t know why it was so different talking to him on the phone, but it was affecting her in strange ways. She was near painfully aroused, and still she felt like she could tell him anything. He would never turn on her. He wouldn’t expect her to be perfect, and he would take her as she was. Maybe it was an illusion spun by the night and the wine, but she didn’t want to let it go.

Brienne didn’t need to touch her nipples to know they were hard, and she instinctively rubbed her thighs together to get friction and to dwell in her own arousal. It was wildly disorientating to be so turned on and so comfortable with someone at the same time.

“Jaime?"

“Yes?”

“What are you wearing?” She said it in a coy voice, meant as half a joke, and his answering laugh was rich and infectious.

“Old, worn out jeans. I would love to claim I have no underwear on but that would chafe.”

“Jeans sound…nice.” she said huskily.

“Nice, you say? What did you wear for Hunt, Wench?”

“A blue tube dress. Though it wasn’t really for Hyle.”

“As long as you didn’t undress for good old Hyle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This phone conversations will continue. Or if not this exact same one, another one like it.


	9. prompt 9: little begging + telling to come (library, rated M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Little begging won't hurt" plus Jaime telling Brienne to come. So for good or bad, let there be phone sex and NSFW stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I wanted to continue LibraryBrienne and LibraryJaime's phone conversation, and take it to a steamier place. Ilikeblue helped me with the line "little begging won't hurt" plus him telling her to come. Feel free to leave a (not entirely harsh) comment. I haven't written smut in a long ass time!
> 
> Also, this continues right where we left off.

”I don’t intend to ever undress for Hyle.” Brienne said with conviction and Jaime let out a sigh of relief.

”Would you undress…for me? Let me see what's under those frilly panties of yours?”

”No frills tonight I’m afraid."

Her voice was light and even teasing, and the newness of it thrilled Jaime. Brienne was usually so stoic and serious that it was easy to forget she had a sense of humour. His own voice was rather gruff.

”No frills, huh? Then what do you have you on, besides the tube dress.”

”No dress, I already took it off. It’s there on the floor, quite careless of me.”

”You’re killing me, Wench.” 

Jaime needed to readjust his cock in his pants, but instead of just readjusting he opened his fly and let his hand rest there. ”But go on. What is it tonight?”

”It’s blue, to go with my dress earlier. A thong, really.”

Jaime felt a twinge of jealousy deep in his gut again. A thong for Hunt? But she had said she wasn’t undressing for him. Or wearing it for him? The thought of his Wench in a thong made his cock grow even harder, and he couldn’t help but run his hand on his shaft, squeezing a bit. He tried not to breathe too loudly, but it was hard, pun intended.

”I couldn’t wear a bra with my dress, though, so the whole evening I felt Hyle staring at my tits.”

Jaime was speechless.

”Jaime? Are you still there?”

Jaime was trying to get a handle on the posessiveness coursing through his veins while trying not to combust at the thought of the Wench, braless. Using the word "tits". With her nipples showing. For Hunt.

”Don’t go out with Hyle again.” It was not an order but a plea.

”I won’t," she promised.

”Are you still,” Jaime swallowed hard, ”braless?”

Brienne laughed. ”No, I put a tank top on after I took off the dress. But I'm still wearing the thong. There are rhinestones.”

====

There was another silence.

”Will you let me take it off?” His voice was deep and rough, doing wonderful, wicked things to her insides. She knew this might complicate things at work, but she couldn’t help herself. Nothing existed right now except for Jaime and her, and she wanted him to take the sodden thong off. Now. On the phone first and maybe somewhere else later.

”Please,” she sighed.

After a little pause he continued, ”I’m sliding the thong down your thighs. They’re so succulent I want to bite them so bad. Not too hard, but just hard enough to leave a little mark, my mark. Is that bad of me?”

”Might be a little bit bad,” she breathed, ”but I like it.”

”Have you ever let anyone bite your thighs?”

”No.”

”So I will be the first. Good. The thong is at your ankles now and it looks so sexy but I have to get it all off to spread your thighs. Can I do that, Brienne? Can I spread you open?”

The way he said her name made her blood boil and her cunt spasm. She told him to hold on and put the phone on speaker and on the table by the couch. She slid her panties down her long legs all the way down to her ankles, pretending it was him doing it; Jaime.

”Can I spread you?” he asked again.

”Yes. The thong is off now.”

There was a rustle on the phone, signaling some kind of change in his position. Brienne followed suit, making herself as comfortable as possible, though her insides were burning too hot to ever be something as mundane as ”comfortable” again.

”Put your hand to your inner thigh and pinch it,” he directed her, ”that’s me nipping at your thigh. First one and then the other. Do you feel it?”

====

”I feel it,” the Wench moaned and Jaime’s hand moved faster. He had to stop right now, or he would come too soon. He made himself stop, and tried to concentrate on the sound of Brienne’s voice and her heavy breathing, but that too was turning him on so much, more than anything ever had before. He had always known it would be like this with her. They would just fit. And some day he would fit inside her but now was not the time. He wanted to make her come with his words.

"I am laving each nip with my tongue. You taste so good I can hardly wait to get to your cunt, but I will. Good things only come to those who wait."

Jaime could hear Brienne's breathing getting faster, and there was another breathy moan. Gods, she was so hot. She was perfect for him. To hear her starting to loose herself made him feel humbled and lucky.

"I want you to ride my face."

"What?" Brienne sounded surprised and even startled.

"I want you to ride my face," he repeated slowly.

There was a strange sound, something between a snort, a giggle and a sigh.

"I'm heavy." she said, making Jaime feel tender, fragile feelings towards the wench who was worried about being too heavy. On the phone.

"I'm strong enough." he said with confidence and the tiniest bit of snark.

."Okay," she whispered.

Jaime heard movement and knew she was shifting to the asked position. Just the thought of Brienne sitting on his face made him nearly blow his load. She was going to kill him, he knew it. His cock an angry red now and the pressure in his balls went so much further than the usual blue balls, of which he had experience like any man.

"I won't break, Wench. Now, you're slowly lowering yourself and I can smell you from here. Your cunt smells so good I want to bury my nose there while I suck your clit."

Brienne gasped harshly and Jaime knew he had said something right. He had to touch himself again, he could not wait anymore, hearing her sigh and pant.

"I"m moving my nose around your folds. I can't believe how wet you are for me. I will let you come soon, but you have to ask nicely, like the good girl you are."

"Please, please. Don't stop. Don't stop talking." Her voice was getting desperate and breathless.

"See, a little begging won't hurt," Jaime soothed. "You know me, Wench. I never stop talking, might as well put that talent to good use, huh? I have my hands on your ass cheeks, holding on to you tight. Can you feel it, Brienne?"

"I feel it, Jaime."

"I'm starting to suck your clit. I'm almost sorry because like this I can't see you when I make you come. But I can hear you. Let me hear you."

"Jaime...Jaime." She was panting now.

"I'm sucking harder, but I need to use my hand. I need to feel how tight you are on my fingers. How many fingers am I using, Brienne?"

"Two," she grunted, and Jaime could hear the wet sound her own fingers made.

"I can feel and hear you getting closer, Brienne. I'm so close too, just from hearing you. I imagine what it would feel like to be fully inside you, not just with my fingers."

Her breathing was uneven now, and there was soft keening. Jaime's hand worked fast on his cock and he felt the beginning of a familiar tingling near his spine. She had to come now!

"Will you come with me?" 

He could hear the urgency in his own voice. He wanted, no, he needed her to come with him. The orgasm he could feel coming was a big one and he was likely to be useless for awhile after it was done.

"Now, Brienne, I'm coming now," he declared, and he could hear Brienne reaching her peak. 

A part of him wished she was here with him, but this connection between them was enough. For now.


	10. C.B. Strike crossover: The beginning of a beautiful partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne the temp meets PI Jaime Lannister for the first time. C.B. Strike crossover drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching C.B. Strike while waiting for the new season and I was reminded of the crossover potential there. This is just a tiny one, where Brienne meets Jaime at the wrong (or perhaps the right) time.

Brienne Tarth was not easily shaken, but even she was mildly surprised at the row that was easily heard from the upstairs. A woman was screeching and there was a quieter male voice that sounded to Brienne like he at least tried to keep the volume down.

"I can't live with a psycho anymore," he said, and Brienne heard something throws across.

Working as a temp had had Brienne working in very different places, but she had never worked as an assistant for a private investigator before. This was an interesting start for sure. 

"You need me, you just watch."

"I want you gone this time. "

Brienne was now getting closer to the fight, and she could see that it did indeed come from the office she was headed to herself.

"You'll be crawling back! You always do!"

The frosted glass showed the woman nearing the door now, and Brienne barely made it out of the way in time as she came barging through. The blonde woman rushed down the stairs and didn't give Brienne a single glance. 

Brienne took a calming breath and was about to knock on the door when it opened aptruptly, and nearly knocked her down for the second time. Brienne felt herself starting to fall, but the man at the door grabbed at her coat and was able to keep her upright. Her coat ripped, though, as did her blouse.

This was awkward and embarrassing.

The man showed her into his office and told her to sit. There was barely a clean place to  
do that, as the whole office was in disarray. The floor was covered with unopened mail with stamps like "final notice" and papers strewn about, and the little sofa had a pillow and a blanket, as if it had just been slept in.

"Sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "Are you alright?"

Brienne tried to mend her blouse that was showing too much of her modest cleavage. As it did nothing, she left it alone, and tried not to blush. It's not like it made that much difference with a flat chest.

The man, as handsome as he was, had seen better days. Brienne wasn't sure if he was hungover or still drunk. He had more than stuble but less than a beard on his chiseled jaw and his eyes were bloodshot. On normal days they were probably green.

"So, who are you?" the man asked, looking rumpled and genuinely curious.

Brienne got up and offered her hand. "I'm the new temp, here for the week." 

The man ignored her offer of a handshake, and murmured something about having cancelled it. Definitely having cancelled.

"They are quite strict on refunds," Brienne put out. That was true enough, but she also needed and wanted this job. She had been so excited to get a gig at a place that did investigative work. This was why she had taken Psychology in university. Until she had had to quit.

The man rubbed his face, trying to decide what to do. 

"I'll just take these," he muttered and cleared the sofa.

"Do you want me to--" Brienne started to ask.

"I'll be in my office," he said, though not unkindly. He closed the door after him.

He hadn't looked very well, so Brienne couldn't blame him.

This is going to be an interesting week.


	11. C.B: Strike crossover 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime Lannister is not having a good day, but he has a new efficient assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation to C.B. Strike crossover. So far I don't quite know how much of Strike I am including, but this is kind of fun. Hope you like it.

Jaime Lannister felt stupid for half hiding in his own office. At least it was not a new feeling for him. It was always things like this that made him miss being in the army. You always knew where you stood in the chain of command, and knew the role you were meant to play. As long as you never strayed, you were fine.

He had meant to cancel the arrival of the giant, freckled blonde that was on the other side of the door cleaning up his mess. He wasn’t at all sure he could even afford to pay her, but he would come up with something.

He had been sleeping in his office for a few days now, after his and Cersei’s latest fight. He kept telling Cersei it was over this time, and he had the split lip to show for it. He kept touching it with the tip of his tongue instinctively, reminding himself why it needed to end.

It didn’t help that he had a killer hangover, having drunk whiskey late into the night and wallowing in loneliness and self pity. The music from the bar downstairs hardly bothered him anymore, but it was another reminder of things that had gone up in flames.

There was a quiet yet decisive knock on the door and it opened gently.

“A new client is here to see you. He does not have an appointment, but he says he knows you.”

“Who?”

“He says his name is Stannis Baratheon.”

“I don’t know a Stannis Baratheon.”

“Right. Well, he says he knows you.”

Cersei had been seen on the arm of a Robert Baratheon, so maybe that was the connection. Not a pleasant one.

“Okay. Give me two minutes.”

Jaime reached for his top desk drawer and found a bottle of mouth wash. He did a quick gargle, grimacing when it touched his split lip. He spat in an empty coffee mug that he put in the same drawer before pushing it closed. He knew he had a blazer here, somewhere.

As he looked for it he eyed the room, seeing for the first time in a long while just how run down it would look to someone else. Well, that can’t be helped now, he thought.

The door opened and the blonde woman showed the new client in. Like his brother Stannis Baratheon was tall, but his new assistant managed to be even taller. Jaime hadn’t gotten a very good look of her before, but now he could see that although much of her height was in her legs, she was in proportion. She was almost larger than life with her tall frame and muscular build. Now there is a woman who could hold her own, he thought. Very important in his line of work, and more importantly, in life. Life was tough on women in so many more ways than it ever was on men. Since she was not at all pretty, he could only imagine what she had already been through.

Jaime pushed all thoughts and speculation of his new assistant for the week from his mind, and ushered the man to sit down. The blonde left the room quietly.

Jaime had been talking with the other Baratheon for no more than five minutes, when another knock announced the arrival of the blonde, and this time she came in with a tray of coffee. How in the hell had she managed that, Jaime wondered. He was painfully aware of the state of his kitchen, and while he was quite certain there had been no coffee there certainly was no milk, at least not anything fit for human consumption. Yet here the blonde was, giving each man a cup. She poured some coffee, smiled (her teeth were crooked, Jaime noted) and left the room as quietly and efficiently as she had entered. There was milk and cookies on the tray.

“Milk?” he offered, and let Stannis continue his story.


End file.
